


Poker Face (Peter Quill X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, but it's okay because the reader is too, peter's a flirt, poker face song inspired, sassy!reader, some language, some sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter joins a poker game that is being hosted at your bar. Turns out, you have an incredible poker face. <br/>(my summaries still suck gdi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face (Peter Quill X Reader)

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays; Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)._

Peter looked around at the buildings, trying to find the famous Elixir. He had heard it was a bar that held a poker game every month, which was 'free for anyone to join, if they were prepared to lose all of their money’. The person that ran the poker game was certainly cocky, he’d give them that.

And he couldn’t wait to prove them wrong.

Not to brag, but he could count on one hand the number of poker games he had lost in his life. So yeah, he was certainly excited when he found the bar he was looking for.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

You sighed tiredly, glancing around the table. There were a couple of your regulars, men who, for some reason, still thought they had a chance at beating you. There were a couple of new people, but no one really sparked your interest.

You gathered up your deck of cards, shuffling them before handing them out so everyone had five cards. You were just about to start the game when a man ran into the room.

“Is it too late to join?” He asked, panting slightly. You were momentarily startled, he was certainly new (and he certainly sparked your interest, not that anyone needed to know that), but shook your head, gesturing to an empty seat to your right.

He sat down, flashing you a blinding smile. “Peter Quill, better known as Star-Lord, nice to meet you.” He said, offering you a hand.

You didn’t take it, and instead placed five cards in front of him. You were seated at the head of the table, but you stood up, eying everyone. “I would imagine you all know how to play poker, correct?”

Everyone nodded, a few grumbling answers.

“Good. Now, I have a couple rules. Number one: Cheating will **not** be tolerated. If you are caught cheating in any way, you will be severely punished. Number two: all losses are final. If you bet something and decide later that you want it back, then I am sorry, but it will not be returned. Am I understood?”

All the men seated at the table nodded.

“Good. My final rule is this: have fun.” A couple of men snorted. “Oi, Jackson, di Angelo, stop snickering. That’s the whole point of this, right? To have a little fun?” You said, a dangerous glint in your eyes.

“No, the whole point of this is to get frustrated and end up losing all of our money to you.” Your childhood friend Percy said, rolling his eyes.

“And yet you come back every month.” You pointed out, raising an eyebrow at them.

Percy and Nico didn’t have a response to that, and you grinned triumphantly.

“Now boys, who’s up for a little poker?”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was positively fascinated by you.

You had the absolute best poker face he’d ever seen, keeping your mouth, eyebrows, eyes, everything perfectly controlled. You didn’t react at all whenever someone made a move, never revealing whether you had a good hand or not.

And it was kind of unnerving. But cool, at the same time.

Truth be told, you were distracting him. He was losing money quicker than he had planned on, but the game wasn’t over yet, and he wanted to see if he had a shot with you after the game ended, so he did something stupid.

“So, boys, you ready to call it quits? Or does anyone have anything left to bet?” You asked, idly playing with the many watches in your pile of winnings.

“I do.” Peter said, completely without thinking, putting his Walkman on the table.

You raised an eyebrow (who still used cassettes?), but let him do it, then proceeded to win it in the next hand.

“You guys done now?” You asked again, and everyone nodded, trickling out of the room and into the connected bar. Well, not everyone. You were counting the money you had won when you noticed that the new guy, Peter, had lingered behind.

“Is there something you want?” You questioned, arching an eyebrow at the admittedly attractive man.

“My Walkman?” He tried hopefully.

You sighed, banging your head on the table. “Why does no one ever listen when I explain the rules?”

“I listened!” Peter said defensively. “I was just distracted by your beauty.” He said, winking at you.

“How original. I’ve definitely never heard that before.” You deadpanned. You spoke again after a moment. “Who’s the Walkman from? Sister, grandma, girlfriend, what?”

“My mom.” You could tell by the way he said it that she must’ve passed away.

You tossed him the Walkman. “Don’t let it happen again, all right? And don’t tell anyone, I don’t need them thinking that I’m going soft.”

He caught it easily, grinning. “Thanks. Is there something I can do to pay you back?” His tone turned seductive as he stepped closer to you.

You shook your head. “No, I don’t put out on the first date. Try again sometime though, you’re pretty cute.” You winked at him. “Now shoo.” You gestured out the door. “I need to count my winnings, and then I have a bar to run.”

Peter did as you asked, and you may or may not have appreciatively checked out his ass as he did so (a fact which Peter did in fact notice, grinning to himself). You definitely hoped that he’d be returning to your next poker game.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter glanced around the planet, trying to figure out why it looked _so_ familiar. He walked down the street, eyes widening in surprise when he saw the word _Elixir_ in glowing green letters.

He had visited this bar a couple years back, and he had fully intended on coming back, but with stealing the orb and defeating Ronan and becoming a guardian of the galaxy, it had kind of slipped his mind.

He could see his team eying him curiously, they had stopped here to fuel up and here he was running off, but he just waved at them before he pushed the door to the bar open and stepped inside.

And there she was, looking just as beautiful (and badass) as he remembered.

She was wearing tight, really _really_ awesomely tight, black ripped jeans with black, spiked combat boots. She paired that with a dark blue leather jacket and a low cut, dark grey tank top.

She didn’t notice him come in, and even if she had, he doubted she would have remembered him (they had only met once, after all, and that was a long time ago).

He walked up to the bar where she was bartending and silently cheered because the bar was mostly empty.

“Hey Angel Face, one Angel Face please.” Peter said, a grin on his face. You snorted.

“Really clever, using drink names as pet names for the bartender.” You teased as you grabbed the gin and the apricot brandy. You mixed the drink and turned around, placing the drink in front of him.

“Oh, hey! You’ve been here before, right?” You asked, idly sipping on your own drink, a Red Russian. Oh, the benefits of owning your own business, you could drink on the job and there was no one to yell at you for it.

He nodded. “I’m Peter; I came here, oh, two or three years ago.” And then he grinned. “You remember me?”

“Don’t get too excited, I remember almost everyone that comes in. Hey, will you turn around real quick?” The man did as you asked and you whistled appreciatively. “Though, that sweet ass is the main reason why I remember you specifically.”

He turned back around, raising an eyebrow at you. “What are the other reasons?”

“That pretty little face you got there is another reason.” You said, shrugging and taking another sip of your drink. “Oh, and you kind of helped save the galaxy, Mr. Star-Lord.” He looked at you in surprise. “I do watch the news occasionally.”

“And, that’s not even mentioning that you were the only person I’ve ever met who still has a motherfucking _Walkman_.” You said teasingly.

You were surprised to find that that made him blush (it was extremely faint, but still there). “It was a gift from my mom.”

You nodded. “I remember that. You tried to seduce me in thanks for returning it.” You commented, resting your chin on folded hands as you leaned your elbows against the counter. This in turn gave Peter an absolutely _fantastic_ view of your nicely endowed chest.

“Yeah, that definitely sounds like me.” He responded, trying not to stare at your chest and failing miserably. You noticed, of course, but said nothing, choosing instead to eye him thoughtfully.

“You know,” You started, glancing around the bar. “You’re the only customer I have right now, and my room is just above the bar, is it too late to let you seduce me?”

“Are you sure you aren’t the one seducing me now?” Peter teased.

You shrugged. “You can look at it that way if you want, but the way I see it, I missed out on a hot piece of ass the last time you were here and I simply don’t want to make that mistake again.” You looked at him expectantly. “So, upstairs? Or do you have somewhere to be?”

Peter thought back to his team, his friends, who were still outside, and probably waiting for him to come back outside. He really should go back out there.

But then he looked back over at you, and he saw that you had already shed your jacket, folded it, and placed it on the counter. Your arms were bare, your chest even more visible, and Peter’s thoughts of his friends were almost completely wiped from his mind.

They knew him well enough by now, surely they’d figure out why he hadn’t returned?

With that thought in mind, Peter responded. “Nope, I have nowhere to be. Upstairs sounds perfect.”

You grinned, walking around the counter and leaning up, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips. You pulled away after a moment, licking your lips thoughtfully. “Mhm, yeah, I could get used to that.” Peter wondered what you meant by that, but said nothing. “You head upstairs, I just gotta make sure the door’s locked and then I’ll join you.”

Peter did as you asked while you walked over to your front door, locking it and turning your sign so that it said closed instead of open.

You walked eagerly up the stairs and turned a corner, blinking in surprise when you saw the half-naked man that was sprawled across your __f/c__ comforter. You assumed that he had taken off his shirt and jacket in preparation for your ‘activities’ and then got distracted by your bed.

You leaned against the wall, smiling fondly at him. “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.” Was his muffled response.

“Why on Earth are you sleeping?” You asked, flopping down beside him on the bed.

“Because you have the softest bed known to man! Believe me, I love my ship, but my bed is not nearly as comfortable as this one is.”

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t make him get up, and instead snuggled in close to him.

“No, don’t do that, I’m ready for the sexxxxxxx.” Peter said sleepily, looking up at you from ~~your~~ his pillow.

You chuckled. “No, you’re not. You’re exhausted. So sleep.” You brought a hand up, lightly stroking through his hair. “Besides, I usually like to get to know someone before we have sex.”

Peter lazily raised an eyebrow. “But you seduced me, remember?”

“That is because, from what I’ve seen on the news, you’re a traveller. I didn’t think that I’d have time to get to know you as well as I’d like, so I was just going to take the sex and let you leave, but now that I’ve seen you like this,” You gestured at him being all sleepy and adorable. “I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to let you leave. Not until I know all of your favorite songs and your favorite movies and what you look like when my mouth or my hand is on decidedly naughty places and you are panting and begging and moaning and what your hobbies are, you know, all of that good stuff.”

“One of those is definitely not like the others.” Peter said cheekily, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

“You’re hot.” You said, as if that explained everything.

“Mhm, so are you.” Peter said, lazily brushing a kiss across your lips before settling down into your bed.

“Thank you. Now sleep, we have plenty of time to get to the fun stuff.”

Peter knew that wasn’t true, he was a guardian, he wouldn’t be able to stay here long, but for now, he let himself forget that, nuzzling his nose in your hair as he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Peter woke up, he glanced around curiously, wondering why he wasn’t on his ship and where his crew was.

It wasn’t until you popped into the room, grinning at him and waving before popping back out that he remembered that he was in the room above a bar, because he almost slept with the hot bartender.

Peter climbed out of bed, tugging his shirt back on and pulling on his jacket before he clambered down the stairs. He blinked in surprise when he saw his crew, Groot, Rocket, Drax, and Gamora, all of them, sitting at the bar, drinking and laughing merrily.

“Ah, the beast has awoken!” You exclaimed, waving at him as he stepped in the room. He slowly approached the counter on which you were perched, raising an eyebrow.

“What are they doing here?” Peter asked, looking at his friends in confusion.

You chuckled. “Drax thought I kidnapped you, so he dragged Groot, Rocket, and Gamora to my front door, demanding that I return you. After I explained that you were not, in fact, kidnapped, I let them in. And we’ve been drinking since then while we waited for you to get up.” You explained with a shrug, pulling him closer by the collar of his jacket and pecking his lips.

Everyone, excluding the people in your bar that were actually customers, looked at you in surprise, including Peter. But then he did something that surprised everyone, especially you.

He kissed you again.

He had simply brought his hands up to cup your cheeks, and leaned in, kissing you.

You were surprised, to say the least. All of the kisses that you had shared so far, you had initiated (well, he had initiated one kiss, but he was half asleep and it was really more of a peck).

You quirked an eyebrow at him when he pulled away. “What was that?”

He raised an eyebrow back at you. “That was me kissing a very attractive woman. Problem?”

You shook your head, smiling at him. “Nope. Not at all.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I wish you could stay.” You mumbled as Peter idly rubbed your back.

“I’m not gonna lie: I’ve slept with a lot of women,” Peter started.

“Really, that’s a wonderful thing to tell someone right after you’ve slept with them.” You interrupted, rolling your eyes.

“Hush.” Peter said, looking over at you and pressing a finger to your lips. “Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say that while I’ve slept with a lot of women, I’ve never had the urge to, you know, stay with someone after. But I want to stay here with you.”

You smiled sadly, one of your hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “But you can’t. I know.”

“I’ll come by and visit.” Peter promised, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“You’d better. If you don’t, I’ll find my own ship and I will hunt you down.” You teased.

Peter grinned, moving so that he was hovering over you, his hands resting on either side of your head.

“Can I get a little going away present?”

You didn’t answer, just pulled him down into a kiss while your legs wrapped around his waist.

_And baby when it's love, if it’s not rough it isn't fun, fun._

End.   <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Guardians of the Galaxy, or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I don’t own the song Poker Face, sung by Lady GaGa, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. 
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr and my DA account, so hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:


End file.
